


Slime! Melona's Bodily Fluid Playtime

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Queen's Blade
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Expansion, Challenge Response, Double Penetration, F/F, Farting, Futanari, Lactation, Multiple Penises, Oral Sex, Scat, Threesome - F/F/F, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melona can use her body to do so many things. Menace is so used to being pampered that she doesn't want to do things. Airi and Nanael just want to do their jobs, but find their bodies getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wiping! Sexual Underworld Boogie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menace uses the bathroom, but, still without her kingdom, doesn't feel like cleaning up after herself. Melona helps her out like they usually do, and Airi joins in later.

Gainos was rapidly becoming modernized through alchemy. Weaponry was the first priority to be updated. There was a sense that a storm was brewing with the newly appointed queen, which left other things, such as bathrooms, in the same state they had remained for centuries.

It was a problem Menace had dealt with many times before. Things had improved a bit since the days of lowering her panties over a chamber pot in ancient Amara, but the modern ones were scattered far and wide across Gainos, often in private quarters. She was living as long as the Swamp Witch allowed her, but that meant she was still living, and did all the things a normal person could.

Now was not a good time. She had left Setra back at the bazaar where she had been eating, gathering information for the Swamp Witch. Her mistress hadn’t given her a mission in months, and Menace didn’t care. She was more concerned with getting Amara back. She had eaten a lot while gathering information, and now felt a strong pressure in her ass.

Menace’s golden brown skin shone in the city light, dripping with sweat. She wasn’t dressed in much. With every step she took, her ample breasts bounced underneath her golden breast plate. The tension in her body made Menace’s nipples stiffen and brush up against the underside of the plate. The feeling of hot flesh against cold metal only made her body harder. Menace held her hands on her fleshy backside. Her anus was puckering, wanting to release its contents.

She found a bathroom wedged between two shops, and charged in. There was nobody else in here. Menace heard her every footstep echo against the ground. There was a single toilet here. It was little more than a hole in the ground with a seat placed on top of it, but it would have to do.

Menace pulled the string at the edge of her panties and freed the lower half of her body. She wedged her smooth, well-toned ass into the hole and took a deep breath. A long stream of golden urine, smelling of herself, rushed into the toilet. Menace felt relieved. She cringed as her butthole prepared to release the aftermath of her afternoon feast.

Her hole spread wide and let out a spluttering bit of flatulence. Menace smelled the room. It was a bathroom, filled with other peoples’ excrement besides her own, but she could detect her own scent on the wind. Menace farted again, this one quieter and briefer, followed by another spluttering burst of gas that ended with a wet noise. Something solid was making its way down her chute.

The shining pyramid of her buttocks were forced open by a thick, brown mass the same color as her skin. It slid very quickly out of her ass, and fell into the hole. Menace heard a plopping sound a moment later. A second clump forced its way out of her anus, and broke off. She squeezed her cheeks in and out, forcing the last bit into the toilet. Menace felt like her body had been completely emptied.

She stood up and grabbed her panties. The smell of her excreta was still noticeable. She couldn’t put her panties on like this. Normally, she would get one of her servants to wipe her ass, but she had been on her own ever since she was revived. Menace walked out of the bathroom, clutching the string of her panties in her mouth, and back out into the town.

Her smell could be faintly detected from a distance. She stayed in the shadows. Menace rubbed her finger against her pubic hair, brushing the tip of her clitoris. Most of the townsfolk seemed to be ignoring her, but the idea that they might catch her was turning her on. Menace became caught up in the thought, tweaking her clitoris with her fingers. She wished someone was there to lick it. That’s when something slippery grabbed Menace’s arms and pulled her into a nearby building.

That set of pink hands could only belong to one person.

“Melona,” Menace said, “I didn’t know you were here.”

The pink slime bunny girl wasn’t even bothering to cover up her breasts today. Her hair had dissolved the prehensile hands away as soon as she pulled Menace into the building. Melona snaked her torso around to Menace’s backside and took a deep breath. She instantly retreated back to her standing position.

“Looks like the queen just got done doing something filthy. In this day and age, you’re just a normal girl,” said Melona.

“Normally, someone cleans up for me, but Setra wasn’t with me, so I simply didn’t do it. The weather will handle it,” said Menace haughtily.

“How about we do it like we did back at the springs?” asked Melona.

She shook her body. Her “clothes” dissolved back into slime and fell to the floor. The upper layer of the stone tiles dissolved. Melona’s skin had a pinkish glow when she was naked. Her breasts were already ample, but she was a shapeshifter, they could be any size she pleased. Melona thrust out her chest. Slime clumped on top of her breasts and hardened into a new, fuller, rounder shape, with a large, light pink nipple set atop each breast. A stream of slimy milk slid out of her erect nipples.

“On one condition,” said Menace. “I want you to transform into me.”

“Oh ha, you’re going for extreme masturbation to clean out your own asshole. That’s such a perverted idea. I love it!” said Melona.

She looked into Menace’s eyes and instantly transformed into a near perfect copy of her, right down to her clothes. The only thing different was the eyes and a faint pink hue on the false Menace’s amber skin. Menace put her hands underneath Melona’s breasts. She pushed them up and down, getting a feel for her weight. She moved her hands back to her own. Melona hadn’t bothered to change her bust size when she transformed into her twin.

“Your breasts are bigger than mine!” Menace said.

“Amaran queens like having milk baths, don’t they?” asked Melona. “Your tits were nice, but they wouldn’t hold nearly enough milk to satisfy you. Don’t worry, I’m not using the acid stuff. This is regular, sweet, sugary milk. Now, bend over.”

“Nobody tells me what to do,” said Menace. She removed her breast plate and set it on a nearby table. “Normally, I wouldn’t be okay with those things, but when it’s on your body... you can do whatever you want with me, Melona. You’re a charming girl beneath all that goop.”

The lower half of Melona’s body began to move. Two thick cocks grew out above her pussy. The upper one was slightly shorter, and both of them were leaking with a precum similar in color and consistency to Melona’s breast milk. “I’m gonna clean out both of your holes at the same time. This is going to be fun,” said Melona.

Menace rested her breasts in her arms. She leaned up against a counter, and waited for Melona to plunge her slimy cocks inside her. Melona carefully approached her target. The smell was strong, but that meant Menace was already lubed in both holes. She was naturally slippery as well, so this wouldn’t be a problem.

Melona spread Menace’s ass cheeks. She could see her pale brown butthole, slathered in brown filth, breathing open very slowly. Melona waited until it opened and shoved her upper cock inside Menace’s bowels. The slime dripping from her body mixed with the feces coating Menace’s crack, loosening them until they dropped onto the floor with a splat. Melona rubbed her phallus around the walls of Menace’s ass, getting a feel for the Amarn girl’s inside.

“Your ass is really empty and hot, but it’s so tight,” said Melona. “I want to see what it’s like to do you when you haven’t emptied it out.”

“I won’t allow you to do that!” said Menace. “Now... can you shove that other hot cock inside of me? I’m getting impatient.”

Melona bucked her waist a little and slowly slid her lower cock inside Menace’s pussy. Her lips slowly parted before quickly spreading themselves. Her wet lips wrapped around the head of Melona’s shaft, sucking the whole thing inside. Melona’s body shivered as her thick cock was gently massaged by the pleats of Menace’s pussy. She was smooth, but very pleasurable. Even after 1,000 years, her body was still fresh and juicy and tight.

Melona thrust her double cocks inside of Menace’s pussy and butthole. The pleasure was twice what she normally experienced. The conflicting sensations made her head go blank from the electric feeling. Menace’s asshole was hot and tight, but it felt like she wasn’t thrusting towards anything. Her pussy was wet, and easier to move around in, with a collection of ridges and folds that pushed Melona’s throbbing cock closer to the queen’s womb.

The last drops of pee from Menace’s trip to the bathroom dropped onto Melona’s slimy penis, absorbing into her skin. The space between her cheeks was completely clean now, with only shiny, brown skin around the ring of her anus. Menace was in love with the sensation of having her two holes stuffed. Melona’s twin cocks rubbed up against the walls of her bowels and her snatch, while also rubbing against each other.

Menace’s breasts, her and her doppelganger’s dark brown nipples fully erect, bounced back and forth as they rocked against the counter. Menace turned her head upward to stare at her other self. The fullness from Melona’s cocks was overwhelming her. Her face flushed bright red. Melona extended her slimy pink hands out of the ends of her hair, and wrapped them around her breasts like always.

“It’s time for your bath, your highness!” Melona said. She forcefully massaged her breasts. Her slime, the color and consistency of milk, dripped out of her nipples. Her breasts trembled when she touched herself. Melona squeezed her head-hands down into the flesh of her breasts, and sprayed a torrent of creamy, sticky white milk over Menace’s back.

Menace felt the warm liquid roll down her back. She scooped up some of it with her fingers and seductively licked it. “You can be pretty tasty when you’re not trying to kill people,” she said. Another squirt from Melona’s breasts landed on her back, this time splattering on her face. The two of them continued rocking back and forth, not knowing they were making a clattering noise that could be heard outside.

Airi had flown in from a short distance away. She had been sucking the life energy out of a couple of elves, and cooled off in their forest spring. The water that the elves bathed in was tasty, and Airi had swallowed a lot of it. She was starting to regret this. Her clothes were fading in and out of solid form. Not because she was low on life energy, but because she had to pee, really badly.

Airi landed on the outskirts of Gainos, not far away from where Menace and Melona were thrusting back and forth across the counter. The feeling of intense pressure in her bladder was overwhelming her. She could go in her panties, but these were her favorite pair. Rana had told her they were cute, and she didn’t want to present them to him with a yellow stain. Unfortunately, that wouldn’t last. A small squirt of urine shot out beneath her legs, creating a small wet spot on her panties.

Her legs were shaking. She darted back and forth through the alleyways. She dropped her scythe near the same restaurant where Setra was. He turned his head towards the crimson-haired girl as she passed.

“One of the queen’s friends is in town,” he said. “Show them what ya got, girl!”

Airi felt more dribbles leak from her panties. The faint smell of urine rose up beneath her. Her small breasts were growing tense from the breeze blowing past her nipples. She looked for the darkest building she could find. Airi turned a hard right and opened the door. She ran right past Melona and Menace, not caring that they, like her, were blatantly ignoring their mission details at the moment.

Airi stopped, and pressed her hands up against the wall. She heard the sounds of sex in the background. Someone was taking it in both holes, and she didn’t want to turn around and find out who. Her legs continued to tremble. Her foot twitched upward, and her waist hunched over. She couldn’t hold in the large amount of pee that was waiting to be released. There wasn’t a bathroom in sight, but at least this room was mostly abandoned. If she was caught, no big deal. She’d just suck out that person’s life force. More would help her get her clothes back, at least.

Airi moaned. “My panties, unlock!” She gave herself into the need, and, as she lost her last bit of focus, her panties dissolved into nothingness. Airi spread her legs and peed onto the wall. A golden yellow stream of strong-smelling urine released itself from between her legs. Some of it splashed back on to her, while the rest pooled into a yellow puddle on the floor.

Airi felt a hot sensation run through her body, burning up her urethra as she let it out. She didn’t know how long she had been holding it, but once she was finally done letting it out, an empty feeling replacing the pressure in her waist, she sighed. Airi turned around and saw exactly what was going on inside this abandoned building.

“Menace... and Menace?” Airi said in surprise. “Menace doesn’t have a... what’s going on here?”

She didn’t bother to rematerialize her clothes. Her feet and lower legs were still soaked with her own pee, and made splashing noises as she walked across the floor. Airi bent down to her knees and looked at the dripping wet pussy of the Menace in the back. The pink hue of her skin stood out against the dark, tanned skin of the other Menace, who was making a series of cute grunting noises.

Airi put her lips onto the rear Menace’s pussy, and stuck her tongue deep up her shaft. The feeling shocked this Menace into transforming back into Melona. Airi looked up, and didn’t stop licking.

“Airi, when did you get here? You smell of pee,” she said.

“It’s not nearly as embarrassing as you two,” Airi said.

“This is great, we’re all here,” said Menace, rocking back and forth upon Melona’s shaft.

“I think we’re almost done, Airi. Make me cum,” said Melona playfully.

Airi rolled her tongue around the inside of Melona’s pussy. The taste of her slime was raw and salty, but when it was coated in her love juices, Airi couldn’t get enough of it. Airi nudged her nose up against Melona’s clit, and pushed her tongue back and forth inside her pussy. Melona’s pussy tightened around Airi’s tongue, and the three girls exploded in a climax.

Melona’s pussy loosened, spraying the last of its juices onto Airi’s face. Her head-hands squeezed down hard on her breasts, spraying Menace with a stream of creamy, sticky mother’s milk. Her twin cocks burst forth with their milk as well, covering the inside of Menace’s pussy and asshole with a layer of yellow white.

Melona’s cocks dissolved back into slime. She rested her breasts against Menace’s milk-covered back. Her body relaxed. A thin, transparent bubble of pink slime ballooned out of her butthole, closing with a farting noise as the bubble wafted in the air and popped with a strong smell.

“That was a lot of fun. Thanks for joining in, Airi. Maybe the next time we do this, I can drink your pee,” said Melona.

“Oh, that’s okay, I sucked out some of your life force when I ate you out,” said Airi.

Upon noticing this, Melona’s bunny ears and head-hands retreated into her body. Her breasts shrunk down to a smaller size than Menace’s. Melona transformed into slime and slunk out beneath the door to save face.

Menace slid her breastplate and panties back on. She ran her hands across her back and licked the milk off her fingers. She slid her hand past her pussy and asshole, tasting of the semen Melona had deposited in her.

“If it’s from a girl, it doesn’t taste bad at all,” she said. “Wait, where did I leave Setra?”

“My scythe was dropped somewhere too,” Airi said.

They nodded to each other and ran back into the bazaar. The building was left alone. The puddles on the floor were the only signs someone had been there. The Swamp Witch wouldn’t know a thing about it.


	2. Refill! Mammaries and Pissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanael drinks her holy milk for a power boost, and discovers it has side effects. Melona gets caught in the crossfire, and offers to help the angel out... but not before playing with her first.

Nanael was an angel, and that meant she was better than everyone else in the Queen’s Blade tournament. Her saber was imbued with the power of the heavens themselves, and as long as she had her bottle of holy milk, there was nothing that could stand in her way. Except that she didn’t have her holy milk anymore.

She had found herself pulled into a battle against Nyx recently. That demonic flame was overpowering even for her. If she was a higher ranking angel, she could’ve easily thrashed that unholy alliance, but those tentacles and those wild flames meant she was always a step behind Nyx’s machinations. Nyx seemed barely cognizant of what she was doing. It was like Nanael was fighting the staff rather than the person wielding it.

So she did something so stupid it had to work.

She hid behind a pillar and consumed the entire bottle of holy milk in one gulp. Her power was overwhelming. A pure white aura that dissolved the demonic influence by its rays alone radiated from her form. Her saber flew around at her command. Nanael was victorious, but it had come at a cost. Near the end of the fight, her blade began zigzagging wildly. There was an intense pressure in her bladder that she couldn’t deal with at this point.

She was hovering above a church in Gainos now. Her panties were still dry, and she hoped to keep them that way. She couldn’t just barge in on Melpha’s training again, not in this condition, but if she went and used a normal bathroom, the presence of an angel on the ground would draw too much attention to herself.

Nanael pressed her hands against her stomach, attempting to dull the feeling. She focused on the fountain in the center of the city. That only served to distract her more.

Melona was relaxing on the roof of the church. She was bored, and there was no better place to hide than high above the rooftops if you didn’t want to be caught. There weren’t even any battles going on, so as far as she thought, she was safe. Melona did notice something flying above her, but she thought it was just a bird. This thought persisted until a pair of polka dot panties descended from the heavens and landed on her head.

“Who would want to wear these?” she asked picking up the underwear. “Oh, right, the foolish angel. Wait, she’s here?”

Nanael felt the breeze running past her pink slit. The tingling sensation against her pussy was something she hadn’t felt very often. There was a risk of her holy urine landing on someone from up here, but that was a risk she was willing to take. Nanael, her face flushed bright red, unleashed a large amount of pee from the heavens. The golden rain fell on the roof of the church, splattering against Melona’s squishy form.

The pressure was so intense that Nanael wasn’t sure if she could stop. She buckled her legs together and continued pissing out of the sky. Her pee came out in a large wave, followed by several smaller squirts that blasted against the church roof. A second, thicker spray followed, this time landing right on Melona’s head. Nanael rubbed her pussy lips, wondering if there was any more she could get out. Only a few dribbles remained.

Her waist was slowly recovering from its release. She descended towards the roof of the church and landed in the one space where she hadn’t covered it with pee. She shook her glass bottle, now completely devoid of holy milk.

“Is it the milk that gives me the strength, or the bottle?” Nanael asked. “I feel so weak right now, it’s gotta be the milk. I wonder how I can refill it.”

“I see the stupid angel has descended,” said Melona. “What were you thinking, peeing on someone like that?”

“I had to go,” said Nanael. “Melona, I had no idea you were here. We’re outside of a battle now, we can be friends, right? Especially since I don’t have any holy milk.”

Melona took her head-hands off her breast and shot them towards Nanael. The pink, goopy limbs rubbed up against Nanael’s chest, staining the front of her dress with a pink slime. “You don’t even know what the holy milk is, do you?” asked Melona.

“Nobody’s ever explained it to me,” said Nanael, moaning as Melona massaged her breasts through her dress. Her nipples became erect. The edge of her areola peeked out over the front of her clothes.

“It’s the Archangel’s breast milk, silly,” said Melona. She pulled down the front of Nanael’s dress. Her plump breasts were exposed to the afternoon air. “Trying to drink it without her permission has some nasty side effects. Of course, the archangel is still an angel, so if you want to refill it, I’d be more than willing to help you.”

“What do you know about angels?” asked Nanael, covering her breasts with her hands.

“It’s not angels that I need to know about. It’s milk,” said Melona. She squeezed her large breasts with her hands. Streams of white milk shot from her nipples and drenched Nanael’s face. Nanael licked it with her lips. “This is pretty good. I thought it was acidic.”

“I can control my own body. Every aspect of it,” said Melona. She briefly transformed into a doppelganger of Nanael. The false angel shook her bare butt at her real self. Melona returned to her default form. “I could lactate in that bottle of yours, if you don’t let me help you.”

“That would be even worse!” Nanael said, backing away and stepping in a puddle of her own urine. “Are we going to find Hachi?”

“Don’t be silly. The angel we’re going to milk is you. I can already see those wonderful breasts of yours,” said Melona. “Let’s get some milk out of them.”

“Okay, but neither of us tells anyone about this. My reputation’s already kind of bad,” said Nanael.

“Drink up,” said Melona.

Melona shoved her breast into Nanael’s face. Nanael wrapped her lips around Melona’s bright pink areola. The bud became even larger in her mouth. Melona’s variable body size always took her by surprise. Nanael sucked at Melona’s breast, drawing out the warm milk within. It was sticky, and somewhat bitter, but it still went down easily. Nanael tried to say something, but her tongue was preoccupied with playing with Melona’s nipple, drawing out more of the sweet milk.

Melona rubbed her hands against Nanael’s breasts. They were above average, but small compared to hers. She pinched Nanael’s nipple, drawing the tiny pink protrusion upward. Melona pinched Nanael’s nipple. Nanael winced at the feeling. She released her lips from Melona’s breast. Slimy milk drooled from her lips, flowing down to her breasts.

“My breasts feel really hot,” Nanael said.

“Oh, yes, if I continue massaging them, you’re going to be in for a big surprise,” said Melona. Sweat was rolling down the valley of Nanael’s cleavage. Melona rubbed her breasts, starting from the undersides and moving upward, making sure to rub the nipples with her palm. Nanael’s nipples looked thicker, and their color was becoming darker. Melona offered up her other breast to Nanael.

The angel sucked on Melona’s nipple feverishly. Nanael’s stomach was getting full. Melona’s milk and the holy milk sloshed around in her stomach. She looked downward. Beyond the valley of her breasts, she could see that her stomach had a small bulge to it. Melona, never one to miss a chance to toy around, expanded her own belly very slowly, pushing Nanael further away from her breasts until it looked like she was pregnant.

“You’re not really pregnant, are you?” asked Nanael, her voice muffled by Melona’s breasts.

Melona shrunk her belly down again. “Of course not. Look at your own breasts. Drinking my milk is having some interesting effects on you.”

Nanael’s breasts had grown plumper. Her nipples were already starting to leak something liquid and white. Nanael reached for the bottle that the holy milk was stored in. Her breasts felt sore, and there was a sharp pang in her nipples she hadn’t noticed before. Nanael put the bottle around her right nipple. She felt a vacuum form around her breast, and relaxed as the bottle drew out her own breast milk.

Nanael’s breasts felt lighter and the bottle felt heavier. Her other breast had also started leaking. Melona snaked her way around the roof. “I don’t want the milk I worked so hard to get out of you to go to waste. I always wondered what an angel tasted like,” said Melona. The pink shapeshifter nibbled at the edges of Nanael’s areola. A small squirt of milk shot into Melona’s mouth.

“It’s warm and really sweet,” said Melona. “Not all that thick, but it’s a good substitute for holy milk.” Melona knew at that moment that she, too, was drinking holy milk without permission. Whether it had come from an angel’s teat or the bottle entrusted to Nanael made no difference. Her insides felt more liquid than they usually did.

“Melona, what’s wrong?” asked Nanael spitefully.

“This is all your fault!” cursed Melona. “Consider this payback, you foolish angel!”

Melona reclined on her back. She sprouted a thick penis from her waist at the last moment. The bunny-eared girl grabbed onto it with her arms and pointed it at Nanael’s face. Pink, hot pee, with the viscosity of slime, spurted from her cockhead. Nanael coughed. Some of the pee got in her mouth. Nanael spit it out on the church roof.

“That’s a man’s dick! Let me at that!” Nanael shouted.

She dove for Melona’s penis and took it in her mouth. She sucked up and down the shaft. Her face looked as though she was in heaven. Nanael stuck her gloved fingers in Melona’s pussy at the same time. Melona tried to hold in the desire to cum, but this angel was just too good. She couldn’t fight, but when it came to giving head, she was an expert.

Melona spurted a thick, white wad into Nanael’s mouth, followed by another stream of pee. Nanael swallowed the cum immediately, but the pee came so quickly she barely had time to not drink it. Her stomach was feeling even fuller now, but the taste of semen in her mouth was something she had been longing for ever since she descended to Earth.

Nanael looked down at her bottle, clanging against the ceiling tiles. All the while, she had been pumping her angel’s milk out of her breast, and now it was full. Nanael pulled up her dress. Two large, wet splotches appeared above her nipples. The outlines of her nipples were clearly visible through her dress, but she didn’t care. Her body felt heavier, but also back at full power.

Nanael held her arm out. Her saber flew in from a distance, a blue aura surrounding it. Nanael aimed the blade at Melona, but the shapeshifter slithered out of the way at the last moment. Nanael swung her sword around, and within an instant the last traces of her pee were removed from the church roof.

She flew off towards the horizon, congratulating herself on being awesome. She figured her breasts would stop lactating soon enough, and maybe she did owe Melona something for helping her get her power back. Why did it feel so breezy as she flew through the air, however? Why were people down below casting their glances at the underside of her skirt.

Melona, in a back alley not far from the church, sniffed the polka dot panties she had in her possession. “I don’t usually wear things like this... but to spite that angel, maybe I will.” Melona said. She slid the panties up her legs. The soft, heavenly cotton brushed up against her springy skin.

Melona let out a last spritz of pee into the borrowed panties. All the better to tease Nanael with the next time they met.


End file.
